In microlithography, structures of a mask with structures to be imaged, a so-called reticle, are imaged on a wafer via a projection exposure apparatus. The ultimately relevant qualification variable for the quality of the mask is the placement of the relevant structures, in particular the edges defining this structure, on the wafer during this imaging.